


Blind

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very bright pyrotechnic accident, Skwisgaar has to keep his eyes bandaged so they can rest and heal.  (He’ll be perfectly fine, of course.)  And Toki sneaks in to visit him.<br/>Warning: Porn, <i>mildly</i> kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Skwisgaar was not happy. He hated not being able to see, but as much as he wanted to at least peek, he was keeping the blindfold on. They told him he would be fine, he just had to rest his eyes. He tried to believe them. This was hard enough, that it might be permanent was unthinkable.

It was his own fault, he hadn’t been paying attention to the timing. He’d been too far back on the stage when the effects went off, not safely out in front of them. Before he could even blink, everything had gone white, then strangely dark.  
That’s when he’d started screaming.

He awoke to voices in the dark, and pressure on his face. His band was there with him, and the doctor explaining that he was blindfolded and needed to stay that way for a week. They told him he would be fine.  
Skwisgaar insisted on being taken to his room, and there he had remained since, refusing to leave or to accept visitors. He didn’t want people to see him compromised.

He’d learned the first day not to order anything but sandwiches, utensils and trying to find the foods on his plate were way too challenging, it was far easier to eat all-in-one foods that he could just hold.  
Mostly he just played his guitar, he’d never needed to watch his fingers in action, they knew their places on the strings.

There was a knock, a hood guy bringing his latest sandwich. Skwisgaar carefully made his way to the door and unlocked it, letting the guy (or chick, he couldn’t fucking see them) in. They would place his plate precisely on his night stand, and remove anything that needed removing. Beer bottles, mostly.  
Skwisgaar stood by the door until the person left the room, then relocked it. 

Skwisgaar shuffled back to his bed, then froze. He knew the hood guy (person) had left, but he was suddenly sure that he wasn’t alone. If only he dared look... only for a second...  
Maybe it was nighttime, if so it would be dark the risk would be minimal. He’d lost all track of day and night due to his reclusiveness. The feeling wasn’t going away, he had to look.

As he reached for the straps, a voice stopped him. Toki.  
“No, Skwisgar, don’ts does it! It’s just me.”  
He let his hands fall back to his sides. “How de fucks did you gets in here?”  
“I walks in?”  
“Well walks back outs, I am wantings to be alones.”

“Eats your stupid sandwich, I’s not bothering you.”  
Toki sounded a lot closer now. “How ams you moving so damn quiets? You normallies clomps around alls over de place.”  
“I just gots my socks on.”

Suddenly, Skwisgaar swung his arm in the direction of the voice, but his hand made contact with familiar rough denim instead of bare skin. “You says you ams only wearings socks, you ams a liar!”  
“I means I took my boots off, you’s a pervert! Sits down and eats.”  
Skwisgaar suppressed a smile and felt for his plate. Maybe some company wasn’t so bad after all. He felt Toki sit on the bed as well.

Well, if he had to put up with Toki he might as well make him useful. “Grabs me a beer, okays?” Toki would know what kind. He had a little mini fridge for beer, but he’d never kept it organized. Since everything was in bottles, he’d been drinking whichever he happened to grab, often not the one he wanted at that particular moment. He could hear Toki rattling through his supply, then the soft sound of the door closing.

Skwisgaar felt the bed dip again, and held out his hand expectantly, grasping the bottle that was placed in it. At touch to the top showed it was already open, he took a drink.  
Food was so much better when you had the right beer to go with it. He finished his sandwich and set the plate aside carefully. The first day he’d placed it poorly and it had clattered to the floor. Yes clattered, they were giving him plastic plates, but he’d been grateful he didn’t have to worry about sharp shards all over the floor.

“What times ams it?”  
“Really lates. Everybody else goes to bed already.”  
“It ams dark? I can probablies takes dis off, only for a seconds... I’s going crazy like dis.”  
“Noes.” Toki’s hands on his face, over the blindfold. “You gots to heal. Sees with your fingers instead, you can does that.”

See with his fingers? Skwisgaar hadn’t thought about it that way. He reached out, finding Toki’s face and tracing the familiar features, lingering on the distinctive facial hair. So very Toki.  
“What’s I looks like when you’s blind?”  
“Likes a greats big stupids dildo.”  
Toki just laughed, and kissed him.

Skwisgaar kissed back. He’d thought he didn’t want physical contact, but it seemed that it was just what he needed. He ran his hands under Toki’s shirt, tracing the faint lines on his back, still “seeing” him.  
Toki twitched a little under the light touch, he was a bit ticklish sometimes, but put his hands under Skwisgaar’s shirt, working it up and then carefully over his head.

Skwisgaar lay back on his bed, and Toki just admired him for a moment. The large black blindfold was a sharp contrast against the light skin, gold hair, and white fur. “Hey, if you gots a blindfold on, does this mean we’s being kinky?”  
“I ams always kinkies. You nakeds yet?  
“Nope, holds on.” Toki quickly took off his clothes, then Skwisgaar’s pants.

Skwisgaar moved, turning so his legs weren’t hanging off the bed, and put his hands behind his head. Toki crawled up his body, his trailing hair the only point of contact.  
Toki kissed him again, but stopped after a minute when Skwisgaar didn’t respond except to kiss back. “What’s you wants?”   
“You says dis is kinky, and I ams alreadies blindfolds... holds me down?” He moved his hands, placing his wrists together above his head.

“Okays.” Toki grasped them with one hand, holding himself up with the other as he kissed Skwisgaar’s neck, ears, chest, and face. He was in no hurry, it was rare for Skwisgaar to give over control like this and he wanted to savor it.  
He kissed his way back down, finding a nipple and biting it gently. He would briefly lower himself against the body straining under him, but pull away before Skwisgaar could really press against him. Having all the control was fun.

“Toki, godsdamnsit, jus fucks me already _please_! Jus does it!” Without sight, without the use of his hands, every sensation seemed magnified and he couldn’t stand much more.  
“You sures? It’s been a whiles.”  
“Ja, jus goes slow.”

Still on his knees, Toki grabbed the nearest lube (no matter where you were in Skwisgaar’s room, lube was near) and applied a lot. Then he shifted between Skwisgaar’s spread legs, and kissed him again. “You _sures_?”  
In response, Skwisgaar wrapped his legs around him, forcing him closer with a needy whine.  
Toki shifted into a better position, and pressed lightly. Slowly he sank inside, pausing often to let Skwisgaar adjust to him. 

He added more lube a couple times, just to make sure, and finally was all the way inside. Then, holding his hips still, Toki went back to kissing all of Skwisgaar that he could reach.  
Pinned as he was, there was nothing Skwisgaar could do. He writhed as well as he was able, but he could barely move at all. He’d thought he was ready for this, but it was just too much. “Fucks, Toki, please _moves_! I’s goings to comes before you even does anyting if you don’ts hurries up!” He was trembling with the effort of holding back.

Despite enjoying the hell out of himself, Toki decided to show mercy. He raised up enough to give Skwisgaar some freedom of movement, but still kept his wrists pinned, and started long slow strokes. It was a good thing Skwisgaar was pretty close, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to last very long himself.   
Kissing and licking at Skwisgaar’s chest, Toki ended up taking the first shot to the chin. Letting go, he drove in to the body below him, losing all control as he gave himself over to his own orgasm.

Toki collapsed weakly on top of Skwisgaar, keeping one elbow under him to take some of his weight and still inside.  
Although his wrists had been released toward the end, Skwisgaar hadn’t moved. He felt as wrung out as Toki seemed to be. Now he flopped one arm down and across Toki’s back, completely content.  
They stayed that way for a while, recovering.

Eventually, Skwisgaar felt he needed a shower. That wasn’t an easy thing to do blind. “Toki? I wants a shower, will you takes one wit me?”  
“Of course.” Toki finally moved, pushing himself to his knees. He stole another kiss, then climbed out of the way so Skwisgaar could get up. “Can I stays here after?”  
“Ja, sleeps wit me.”  
Together, they made their way to the bathroom.


End file.
